Don't Jump Rewrite
by HellRat
Summary: Rewrite of Don't Jump by NaruLove13. Sasuke has lost everything at the hands of his own brother, with every reason to leave this world he stands on the ledge of a building ready to end it all. Naruto won't stand for it and comes to his aid, but can he stop him? Or will our story end in tragedy?


Hello readers, I had some time between my college classes to rewrite Don't Jump for you, the idea for this fic originally came from NaruLove13, but as she has even less time than myself she said I could adopt it and rewrite it. I hope you enjoy the rewrite!

Inspired by Tokio Hotel's Don't Jump. A lot of this comes from the wonderful music video they made for the song. If you haven't seen it you should, it's amazing, but don't watch it on youtube! it is almost impossible to find there original video on youtube anymore.

All rights to Tokio Hotel and Kishimoto. I own nothing.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The night was cool,the sounds of the city almost deafening to his ears. On the roof of the ten story building a young man stood watching the world bellow, moving as though nothing else existed, as though free of any pain. The boy lifted himself onto the ledge, his heart raced at the idea of falling, how easy it would be to just step off. A crowd started to form bellow, sirens sounded as the police arrived. They wanted him to do it, he was sure of it.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**

Naruto's eyes shifted up from his shoes as a police vehicle zoomed down the street, lights flashing and sirens sounding. "I wonder whats up," Sakura said as a fire truck followed the police car. Naruto's stomach twisted with anxiety, something was very wrong. The blond's heart raced and his feet followed. Moving before he could even think, he was rushing toward the sirens Sakura on his heels while his trench coat flapped around him. As blue and red lights reached his eyes he stopped, searching the area for the cause of the commotion. Sakura gasped looking at the top of the building before them. Blue eyes followed her line of sight until he spotted Sasuke standing on the ledge of the building's roof.

"Sasuke..." Naruto didn't think, he ran past the police tape, an officer tried to block his path but the blond nimbly avoided the attempt at stopping him.

"Stop!" Another officer shouted, but Naruto was already in the dark abandoned building. Naruto found the stairs and wasted no time, he charged up the them skipping steps as he went. By the time he reached the fifth floor his chest and legs were burning, he could hardly breathe. He stopped, blue eyes looking up the stairs at how far he had to go. With a sharp inhale he began his climb once more, fighting the objections his body made at the over exertion.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke eyes watered, the commotion bellow was growing but all the crowd did was stare, was anyone going to even try and stop him? A white flake floated down in front of him, Sasuke looked up at the sky as more followed, landing in his eyelashes and blinding him. Snow. He looked down again, ready to die. His muscled tensed with anticipation as his foot moved to lift from the ledge. The door to the roof burst open and Sasuke stopped, listening to the sharp pants of the new presence on the roof.

"S-Sasuke." The boy's eyes widened a fraction as he glanced over his shoulder at the intruder.

"Naruto..." It was a whisper in the wind, Sasuke was unsure he had even really said it. Naruto's eyes were locked on his, sad and in pain.

"Getting some fresh air?" The question was unsure and the voice scratched around the words.

Sasuke looked back down at the crowd bellow humming a response. "Come on Sasuke, get down." Naruto took a few steps toward Sasuke but stopped when the other boy tensed even more. They were silent for a moment until the blond finally spoke, barely a whisper on his breath. "Please."

Sasuke's lower lip quivered, holding in his tears. "Leave."

Naruto raised his hands, as if surrendering to the other. "You already know I won't. Sakura is down there waiting for us to come down, together," Naruto said watching for a reaction. There was none. "Don't do this..." Another whisper, but Sasuke heard him.

"Why not?" Sasuke spit the words at his friend. "Mind your own business dobe!" Sasuke was screaming at him now. "Don't give me that bullshit you spout to everyone about how life is so great! I don't want it!" Sasuke's cheeks stained with tears as he looked back down at the crowd.

"I lost my family too Sasuke," Naruto said inching to the ledge.

"Were they murdered in front of you!? Were they killed by your own brother!?" Sasuke was screaming again, angry and Naruto knew he was losing him.

"No..." Naruto wasn't sure what to say, after all, who could understand that kind of pain? "Sasuke, you have every right to end everything, no one should ever have to live with that burden," With every word Naruto inched a little closer. "But please, you are stronger than this."

"They want me to jump. All of you..." Sasuke leaned a fraction toward the crowd.

"I don't, I want you with me. I'll be alone without you Sasuke." Naruto meant every word, Sasuke was his roommate, his best friend, his first love...

"You have plenty of people besides me," he snapped glancing over his shoulder. Naruto was only a few feet away now. Sasuke's eyes shifted back to the street below.

"You're right, I have Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka... Honestly I have a lot of people. But none of them are you. We've been friends forever Sasuke, there is no one in my life closer to me..." Naruto trailed off, watching Sasuke for even a moment of consideration in his eyes.

Sasuke's body started shaking, Naruto couldn't tell if he was cold, or scared. "We weren't friends as children." The blond was surprised at the denial. He sighed as he inched a little closer.

"I'll admit we didn't have a healthy friendship as children... More rivals than anything, but that doesn't change the outcome. You're my best friend."

Sasuke's hands clinched into tight fists, Naruto's words weren't making it through to him.

Sasuke leaned a little more, almost falling. Naruto reached out, causing the other to pause. "Please Sasuke, give me a chance to help you. You deserve to live." Sasuke concidered the hand, when did the blond get so close? Sasuke rotated toward Naruto to get a better look at him. "Take my hand."

"Why?"

Naruto smiled at the question. "Because I love you." Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart beat raced and his fists loosened from the balls they had been. Sasuke felt dizzy, he twisted more toward his friend sliding his foot back a bit over the edge, he slipped, he was falling. "Sasuke!"

Naruto jumped, with out a thought he reached after the boy grabbing hold of his arm, the air knocked from him as his chest hit the ledge with the weight of two. Sasuke was hanging loosely from the blond's grip, Naruto braced his other hand under his chest to stable himself and tried to pull Sasuke up but the brunet was dead weight. Naruto held on refusing to let go of the other. Sasuke stared down at the city as the crowd panicked, fearing his fall. He looked up at Naruto who was straining to hold on.

"I love you too..." Sasuke whispered as he started to slip. Blue eyes snapped open locking on onyx ones.

"Sasuke, I don't know how long I can hold you!" Naruto gritted his teeth still pulling on the other. "You gotta help me out here!"

"Let go." Sasuke's voice was soft compared to the screaming below them, but Naruto still heard him and his struggle halted.

"After everything we've been through, I won't let go," He said threw clinched teeth. Naruto's eyes watered and became rivers down his cheeks. "No way Sasuke Uchiha! Not after all the insults, the fights and now you admit to loving me and you expect me to let you fall!?" Sasuke blinked as Naruto's tears hit his face mixing with his own.

"You're bleeding..." Naruto looked at his supporting hand to see that Sasuke was right, the edge of the roof had caused his hand to bleed. "You can't pull me up alone and you can't hold me forever... Please-"

Naruto heard no more. "Damn it Sasuke! I swear to god if you fall I'm jumping after you!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. "I won't let you die alone! If you won't stay with me than I'm going to fallow you!" The blue eyes challenged Sasuke, despite going silent Naruto was pleading with him. The brunet sighed, his heart racing faster than he ever thought it could. After only seconds Sasuke reached his other hand up grabbing Naruto's wrist, his feet searched for some kind of support before resting on the top of a window. The blond resumed his earlier attempts at pulling Sasuke up, only now the other boy was helping. As soon as he could reach the ledge Sasuke grabbed onto it heaving himself back over the edge with Naruto's help. Now a leg came over pushing him the rest of the way onto the roof.

The two teens collapsed onto the concrete Naruto holding Sasuke to his heaving chest. They stayed that way for a moment as the sound of cheering and racing foot steps seemed to become louder. Sasuke pushed away from Naruto, meeting his watery blue eyes, the brunet leaned forward pressing his lips to to the boy's. The blond's eyes closed as his good hand tangled into black locks. It was a soft kiss, gentle, questioning, Sasuke wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, but it didn't matter.

After that night Sasuke was put into a mental institute, he wasn't deemed safe to leave for three months but when he was finally released Naruto never left his side. Even in the worst fight, Naruto would stay with him. Sasuke asked him about it three years after he had been in the hospital. All Naruto said was, "I told you, I won't let you be alone, never again."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Someone can always be saved. We will never know if we never try.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
